Who you really are
by Silver Ecstasy
Summary: Ingus doesn't like him. But what happens when he learns that he is not that different from him? And in a certain way, even worse than him? Luneth turns dark. Language and slight violence.
1. The Fight

Here's the English version, there is also a French one for those who are interested...

Please don't be cruel this is my first published story, so I'm a bit nervous about it. What if nobody reads it?... Nah, don't be mean and leave a comment if you pass by... enjoy, now...

Ingus crossed his arms over his chest, closing his eyes, letting the wind ruffle his hair.  
>The sunset aboard the ship was an extraordinary spectacle, his three companions were ecstatic in front of the vision on deck while he, as always, remained near the helm, recluse.<p>

Even today, Luneth took decisions without asking anyone. He was more than fed up with this brainless and noisy moron. He always wanted to stop wherever they went, and the most annoying was that everybody soon became his friend. Wherever he went he managed to be friends with everyone. Always. What did he have more than him? Ingus was much more advantaged than him anyway. Luneth was immature, while himself was enough to make wise decisions. The other kept on causing problems by sticking his nose into the affairs of others, as with the dwarves for example (from now on, when he heard "Lali-Ho!" He felt the corner of his mouth wince slightly annoyed). In addition, time was short. Who knows what Xande is planning?  
>Ingus, being the eldest of the group, was to bring order, but unfortunately the others only listened to Luneth.<br>He sighed when he heard the others laugh loudly.  
>The trip promised to be long.<p>

XxXxX

Luneth smiled, watching the sunset. But a little something prevented him from fully enjoying the scenery and the presence of his friends. That little something was named Ingus.  
>He cast a glance behind him to see the blond warrior buried in his usual meditation, nose slightly turned up in his usual haughty face impassive. Frowning like always.<br>He never shared moments with them, apart from the fights and meals.  
>Luneth decided to talk to him while Arc and Refia headed for the living room talking about magic.<p>

XxXxX

Ingus stiffened feeling the irritating presence of Luneth about two meters in front of him.  
>"What do you want?" the blond asked irritably.<p>

"I just wanted to suggest you join us ...Do you want to?  
>The warrior threw him a dark look that made him wince.<br>"I do not need you to tell me what I should do."  
>The blonde came closer dangerously.<br>He met the gaze of Luneth, amethyst violet filled with confusion and misunderstanding.  
>"What's your problem? Why you do that every time? You stand aside, you stay in your corner ... Snap out of it already! If you got a problem then just talk to us instead of ruminating alone like that! Refia is worried. Arc feels guilty. You could make an effort, we are a team!"<br>So there was too much. He received advice from this moron now?  
>"I do not remember having said anything to make them feel guilty or worried. It's their problem! If they have something to tell me, tell them to come across! Who do you think you are, coming to disturb me like this and tell me what to? I can't believe it! Three of you together are no better than me!"<br>He received an unchecked right to full power from Luneth before his back struck the rudder.  
>The free-lance gave him a cold glare.<br>"Leave the others out of this, Ingus."  
>Then he turned round, his silver ponytail billowing in the wind, and walked away while the warrior stayed on the ground massaging his jaw in pain.<br>_What was that?_  
>He did not recognize the friendly, smiling free-lance and yet so annoying. As if for a moment he had been someone else.<p>

XxXxX

Refia smiled when Luneth entered the room.  
>But at the sight of his gloomy expression, she froze.<br>"What's going on?" she asked with a hint of anxiety.  
>The free-lance shook his head and locked himself up in his cabin. She heard him swear and give a punch in the wall. What had happened? ... This did not look like him.<br>She ran to the library to talk to Arc.  
>The young sage was lost in his thoughts, she found it hard to draw him off them.<br>"Arc?"

"Arc!"

"ARC! Answer now!"  
>"Huh?"<br>"I think Ingus and Luneth had an arguement..."  
>Arc nodded.<br>"I heard them."  
>He raised his hand and pointed his finger at the ceiling. He was just below the exact spot where Luneth and Ingus had been fighting a few minutes earlier.<br>"Luneth tried to convince him to join us, which upset Ingus. And now it's even worse than before."  
>"How so?"<br>"They came to blows."  
>"Oh! Luneth probably got hurt ..."<br>Arc stopped her with a hand gesture.  
>"The one to turn dark and violent was Luneth. Ingus did get hurt."<br>"... Huh?"  
>"The situation is now too embittered to return to normal. It is irreversible. Who knows what will happen now? ..."<p>

XxXxX

Ingus was pacing in his room. Thus, he saw the true face of Luneth. He had to admit that he preferred a lot the cold and violent Luneth than the usual warm and friendly idiot. The contrast was somehow fascinating. Now, when he would see the freelance, he won't be able to not think about his "dark side". Was it a good thing?  
>He was still in the thinking when someone knocked on his door. He opened to a smiling Luneth.<br>"C'mon, dinner's ready...?"  
>Still annoying that smile. It now seemed clear that the smile was a façade designed to conceal something much darker and serious than he could imagine. Knowing that this hypocrite hideout something as huge behind his frivolous and silly airs made him sick.<br>He took the neck of the free-lance and pinned him against the wall of the corridor. A flash passed through the boy's eyes.  
>Ingus smiled inwardly. He had provoked him.<br>"You think I'm a fool or what? After you beat me you allow yourself to show up with a huge smile pasted on your face, asshole?"  
>The freelance closed his eyes to remain calm, breathing deeply.<br>"You and your cronies ..." Ingus whispered. "You're worth nothing."  
>Luneth opened his violet eyes, now dark and stormy.<br>A smile split Ingus' face.

Luneth hit the warrior by lifting violently his knee, and Ingus started back without losing his smile. He continued to speak as well.  
>"You are only kids ... Think you can save the world ..."<br>Luneth gave him a violent nudge in the ribs. That still did not stop the blonde.  
>"The world's getting nowhere ... with irresponsible idiots like you ..."<br>Luneth uttered a cry of rage and threw himself on the warrior. The smile of the latter faded.

It was no longer Luneth before him. It was only rage and violence.  
>He looked like an assassin. One angry feline. His violet eyes flashed.<br>He was about to receive the last strike ... that did not come. Luneth was still kneeling on him, but Arc and Refia each held an arm with great difficulty. The freelance, seething with rage, was not even able to utter a word.  
>Ingus extricated himself from his attacker in and leaned against the wall.<br>_... Fuck it, it hurts._  
>He healed his wound with a potion he had with him and then thanked Arc and Refia before apologizing for what he had said.<br>Luneth calmed down immediately, the violet of his eyes again becoming placid, and rose slowly, the other two still clinging to his arms. He planted his calm and cool eyes in Ingus'.  
>"Why did you do that?"<br>"It is simple," said the warrior. "I just wanted to see who you really are."


	2. Silly knight

Ingus rested his arm on his forehead. He couldn't find sleep.

He knew he wouldn't at the moment his eyes met those gentle but firm amethyst orbs.

What the hell.

He had fallen in love with a guy. And on top of that, not any guy... It had to be _him_.

He sighed heavily rolling on his side, looking out the window of the _Entreprise_.

The stars shone shakily, they just didn't seem as bright as before to him.

Why couldn't he get him off his mind ?...

At the single thought of him, his heart ached dully, racing a bit.

He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing.

The night promised to be long.

Refia really was wondering why Ingus looked so tired and in the clouds that day. He had woken up quite late compared to usual and came to have breakfast with every one. Did he catch some kind of fever?...

Her eyes met Arc's. He seemed quite stunned too. Ingus was just casually having breakfast with all of them, and with a tired expression on top of that.

When the two of them finished breakfast, they hurried outside the cabin, walking on the gate of the ship.

-So you noticed too, didn't you ? she asked.

-Yeah, it's quite obvious isn't ?

-Sure thing, she said with a smile.

-What do you think it's related to ?...

They stood silent for a minute. The brown haired boy spoke first.

-It couldn't be that fight with Luneth could it ?...

She shrugged.

-Why should Ingus bother with that ?

-I don't know... I just think there's something fishy going on there.

-Thank you, Captain Obvious, she replied ironically.

They slowly proceeded to come back, deep in their thoughts.

Ingus almost reacted when he saw Refia and Arc leaving. What the hell was wrong with them ? Why did they have to leave him alone with the silver-haired boy ?

He didn't seem bothered by their fight the previous day and was just acting like usual, with that shiny happy face of his.

He seemed really comfortable while Ingus was awkwardly shifting on his chair, unable to meet the young man's gaze.

And again, what the hell ?...

He had done it so far, why would he just stop like that ? Was he afraid of losing himself in the depth of those violet eyes he loathed so much up 'till then ?

He rested his head on his arm, sighing deeply.

-Wow, you really do seem down, said Luneth, completely out of the blue.

-Perceptive, aren't you, said the blonde without even looking at his interlocutor.

Luneth laughed softly.

-This is just so odd. I mean, you ? Sitting with us ? Having _breakfast _with us ? I'm pretty sure Refia and Arc went to discuss that on the gate, and probably arrived to the conclusion that you have a brain tumor.

_Oh if you knew... You'd probably think the same._

He just grunted tiredly and held back a yawn.

Luneth shook his head.

-So odd.

Later on in the day, after numerous fights, they exited a huge cave and could now see Giza's Plain in all its width. The grass was emerald green and some parts were covered with dark pink flowers.

Arc, Refia and Luneth were amazed, but Ingus didn't even bother having a look.

He was sunk in his own mind. What should he do ?

He was absolutely sure about being in love with the guy.

Should he tell him or stupidly wait for him to notice ? He didn't like the second option, because Luneth rarely noticed anything.

Another sigh escaped past his lips.

Arc peeked at Ingus, who had just sighed. God, that was so weird. He'd been sighing over and over all day long, even when fighting.

Everyone had changed jobs, Refia changed from devout to geomancer, Luneth from dragoon to ninja, Ingus from viking to knight and he himself from scholar to sage. They didn't know what to expect in that plain so they better be prepared and well equipped.

That day, Ingus got harmed a lot more than usual, he seemed constantly off in his own little world.

He'd been talking a little with Refia but they just couldn't seem do guess what was wrong with him.

They settled in the plain, next to the only big rock in miles around.

The river Giza wasn't too far, so they could freshen themselves up.

Refia elbowed him lightly, pointing at the blond knight.

The man was just staring into space, not even giving a damn about the magnificent landscape around him.

Arc shook his head and sighed.

-This is pitiful.

-He isn't even trying to hide his weird attitude...

-We really have to find out.

Luneth was totally hiding his annoyance. What the hell was wrong with Ingus?

He spent the day sighing and being beaten up. That was not like him. And he didn't like that at all. What if he decided to leave the team? Maybe he was getting depressive and didn't care about saving the world anymore? He decided to talk about that with him later. He decided to go for a walk around the camp to see what kind of monsters there were.

The sun was setting, and Refia and Arc were chatting sitting around the fire, but Ingus couldn't care less.

Where had Luneth gone to ?

He nervously played with his jade necklace.

Why wasn't he back yet?...

That was enough. Without a word to the others, he got up and walked away quickly. He had to find that dumb idiot.

The silver-haired young man was a bit lost, and worst, he didn't come across any interesting species. He thought he might get interesting objects or equipment by beating them up, but the place was empty of any sign of life.

He kneeled to examine a flower. For a wile now they'd been light violet instead of dark pink. Did that mean something?

He shrugged and turned back to where he came from.

Ingus had found him. He sighed in relief and walked faster towards the wandering silhouette of thea load ninja.

That's when he stepped on something quite irregular...

Before he could realize, a loud cry could be heard. He looked down and saw that he'd stepped on a baby dragon's tail.

_Damn... Hopefully, the mum isn't around..._

A loud roar made the floor rumble.

_Or is she ?..._

Luneth looked in his direction with a surprised look on his face. When he got grasp of the situation, he came running next to him.

-Ingus, what the hell?

-I'm sorry... I didn't see the little one...

And nom the mother was landing in front of them. It was a blueish four-winged female hydra. Her fangs were just as long as a forearm.

-Oh boy, whispered Luneth.

They unsheathed their weapons and got in stance.

Luneth first threw at her a few Fuma shuriken before she could do anything, and it was then Ingus' move. He swinged his sword with all his might and managed to cut half of the hydra's right paw.

-Dammit, Ingus! shouted Luneth.

The ninja had seen the hydra's fangs shine in the glooming orange light before they got deep into the knight's left shoulder.

He jumped on top of the creature's head and stuck his katana between the beast's eyes.

The hydra gave out a load agonizing moan and loosely fell to the ground.

He then hurried to join the knight and kneeled by his side.

-It's poisoned, groaned the knight between his gritted teeth.

Luneth examined the wound closer.

He was too close. Waaaaay too close. The poison blurred his vision, but he could still feel their proximity and Luneth's breath brushing against his cheek.

-It's nothing, he poorly said.

-Yeah, nothing, you just got your shoulder ripped off.

And without expecting an answer, he changed from ninja to white mage.

He fully restored the knight's health and sighed.

-Why where you following me anyway?

The knight turned his head not to face the young white mage.  
>-Just felt like taking a walk around.<p>

-Yeah and provoking the dragon that I carefully left alone? Don't bullshit me. It's obvious like daylight that you're lying. Plus, you're blushing. What's the deal?

Ingus' heart wouldn't stop racing. Damn, the guy was sharp...

He couldn'g find any better lie, so just went for the truth.

-I... love you.

There was a small blank, and Luneth burst in laugh.

That was hell of a loud laugh.

Ingus was kind of startled and just stared, jaded.

Luneth couldn't seem to stop laughing, he just couldn't breathe either.

That was damn funny.

This guy? Saying "I love you"? To him?

His laugh could be heard all over the plain, and a few birds went flying away, scared.

When he finally could stop, he placed a hand on the knight's shoulder.

-S-sorry... That was just kinda out of place...

The knight shrugged.

-Yeah you're right, I shouldn't have said that, just forget it alri...

He couldn't finish his sentence.

Because something interrupted him.

He didn't like to be interrupted in the middle of his speeches, but that way of doing it was okay.

Because the white mage's lips felt so warm.


End file.
